Before
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: What Jarod's life might have been like before he was stolen.


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This story is about what Jarod's life might have been like before he was taken from the Centre.

Before

By: 24

Four-year-old Jarod ran through the house yelling at the top of his lungs. He wielded a toy sword in his hands battling imaginary foes that only he could see. He was really into the world that he imagined in front of him. He then stopped, dropped the sword and ran to the front door as it opened.

"Daddy, daddy."

"Hello little man. How's my boy?" He hoisted the little boy in his arms.

"I've been pretending to be a swordsman in the old days."

"Did you win?"

"Yes."

He put the boy down and Jarod ran to his sword and put it back in his room. Major Charles went into the kitchen watching his wife cooking. Smiling at her he went forwards and hugged her.

"How was work?"

"Very good. Jarod sure has a good imagination. He was pretending to be a swordsman from long ago."

"Yes, I saw him he seemed to really be in it."

"Remember when he pretended to be a fireman and he knew exactly what to do. He reads very well for a four year old."

"Well, you know he's a very smart child."

"I'm going to change and check up on what he's doing."

After changing Major Charles peeked in on his son who was reading a rather large book.

"What is that son?"

"It's about medicine daddy."

"Isn't that a little bit big for you?"

"No, daddy it isn't."

"You're a very special boy, my son."

He was engrossed with the book in his lap as his father said that. Major Charles walked out of his room and went back into the kitchen.

"Do you know what our son is reading?"

"What?"

"A medical book."

"Should he be reading that?"

"It's alright honey."

"Call him to dinner."

Major Charles went in search of his young son and brought him to dinner. They ate as Jarod talked about his day and what he did. He sat there wiggling in his seat.

"Jarod settle down. Eat your dinner."

"I will mommy."

He sat still as he ate his dinner and then ate dessert.

The family was watching T.V. and then the little boy fell asleep. Major Charles carried his young son to bed and changed him into his pajamas. He kissed his forehead, shut the light off and shut the door.

Jarod woke up excitedly because today they were going to the circus. He went downstairs where his parents were at eating their breakfast and drinking coffee. The cereal, milk, spoon and dish were already out and he poured himself his breakfast.

"Good Morning son."

"Morning Mommy and Daddy. I can't wait to see the circus today."

They smiled at their energetic son as he spooned a full spoon in his mouth. After breakfast he took a bath and got ready. He made his bed and quickly went downstairs and into the living room to watch cartoons.

They locked the door and went to the car. Jarod stood there glancing around the place when they got out of the car. His mom took his little hand and guided him towards the red and white tent and into their seats. On the way there they got cotton candy and hot dogs. Jarod grabbed the fluffy pink surgery cloud, took a bit off and popped it into his mouth.

As the show started he sat there entranced at it. He was memorized at the trapeze artists, the horse riders, the clowns and the rest of the stuff. They were driving home when Jarod spoke up.

"That was fun. Maybe when I grow up I'll be in the circus."

"You can be whatever you want to son." His father said not knowing that, that would become true.

A week later.

The little boy turned off the light, looked at his lunch box and then closed his eyes. He opened them when he heard a noise and looked around. He laid there in fear and then suddenly felt a jolt of adrenaline as he shot himself out of the bed. The men in black grabbed him, put his hand on his mouth and placed a black hood on his head. They led him to the car awaiting them and they drove off with the little boy inside.

The End


End file.
